


Berlin at night

by Azamir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Discrimination, First Love, Germany, Homophobia, M/M, Weimar Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamir/pseuds/Azamir
Summary: Albus journeys into the nightlife of Berlin, meeting a stranger under the most uncomfortable circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for the_ass_fest-community at LJ for the "AS/S through the ages" fest in 2009. 
> 
> References to the protagonists being 'underage' are in reference to the setting - which had the age of majority at 21. The Protagonists are over 18 in this story, but not legally adults. 
> 
> The setting is Weimar Germany (~ 1927/1928ish, before the onset of the great depression). A most fascinating era! More notes concerning the setting at the end.

Albus Severus had just entered the club that was called “Eldorado” when the strange atmosphere already began to take ahold of him. The stage was still empty, since the evening was still young, but the mostly male public had that special, different feel about it. He would find people like himself here, people who had no need for girls and women for their pleasure.

His gaze swept over the people who sat at the different little tables that were scattered around the room. Most were considerably older than he was, he hoped nobody would make a fuss about it, he was, after all, not legal yet. But then again, many of the older men would probably be interested and protect him – he hoped. 

He sat down at a not yet occupied table that was in a corner, further away from the stage where the show would begin in some time. He ordered a drink, and a small meal – his money would only get him that far. And it wasn't like he could tell his father where he would go and ask for more money. He could not disturb the all-important Harry Potter who had so much to do with his job in the government, who was always concerned with the economy and meetings with people from the unions and whatnot. Even if the all-mighty Harry Potter had been home for once instead of away for some meeting, he would not be willing to be disturbed by his unimportant second son Albus. 

The Eldorado filled steadily. Soon, the tables were all occupied, and two mid-twenty men had asked for permission to sit with Albus, which he granted. A tad later, he was somewhat disappointed, since they obviously had come here to have a fascinating tale to tell to their girlfriends the next evening – they were not inclined his way. He still talked to them a little bit, but they all fell quiet when the first act entered the stage. He/She looked grotesque to Albus, who had expected something a little more... refined. The dress was all glittery, but the man obviously had forgotten a few details about the make-up and his voice was raspy and very definitely very male. Albus' table-mates were delighted, but Albus was disappointed, at least by this act.

The evening moved on, and there came a few more dancers and singers, all dressed as women. Some were better than the first singer, some even worse. They presented songs in various languages, some Albus thought might even be taken from the Operas his mother sometimes listened to on her gramophone. Overall he had mixed feelings about the performances they certainly were different, but it was not exactly his style, he knew he didn't want a girl or woman, so why would he want a man who dressed as one? But still, this was the most likely place he knew of to get to know someone who was like him... though he had not yet been successful.

It was getting late, and even though there were still more performances on the list, Albus knew he would have to leave soon. If he was out too late, his mother would ask questions tomorrow, and that would probably catch the attention of his father, which Albus didn't want. Not if all it would gain him was a throughout scolding about him being too young to be out on the streets at night.

He paid his bill (a visit from the police because he had bilked would be even worse than coming home too late) and nodded to his table companions in a gesture of farewell, then he was out of the Eldorado. The street was dark, and he needed a little bit until he had oriented himself to know where he would have to go. 

Just as he had taken a few steps, another person jostled him from the side pretty hard. Albus struggled to stay on his feet, and managed to do so, turning to look at his attacker. A young man, about his own age, but with pale blonde hair, looked at Albus with some worry, asking “Are you all right?”, but his body language was fidgety, as if he wanted to be gone as fast as possible. Albus answered the question with a nod, and just as the other boy was about to jump off again, two voices shouted behind him. “Stop! Immediately! You're under arrest!” The other boy tried to run, but one of the police officers grabbed him before he could. The other took hold of Albus who was totally surprised and didn't know what to do. He had done nothing!

“Excuse me, officer, but I have done nothing, I was merely standing her when this young man ran into me. I was just on my way home, could you please let me go?” Albus tried his most polite speech, impression and manners. He could totally NOT be arrested because he had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. There would be hell to pay at home if he didn't get out of this right now. 

“You all say that, young good-for-nothings that you are! You just came out of that shady establishment, didn't you?” He nodded towards the Eldorado. Albus nodded, not daring to lie, since it was entirely possible that they had seen him come out. ”See. This young ne'er-do-well over there was just caught hooking up with someone at the back entrance. What tells us that you weren't his other option? You well know that this perverse conduct is forbidden by law!” 

Albus saw his chances of escaping dwindle. He tried to speak up again, but the officer didn't listen, and so eventually Albus gave up. The other boy was engaged in a heated shouting match with the other office, who was already fumbling at his belt, and suddenly had handcuffs in his hand, which he expertly fastened on the other boy with a quick move. The other boy was startled into silence by this for a moment, then he began complaining that he cuffs were painful and that he would make sure the officer would get into trouble for treating him like this.

Since Albus cooperated on the way to the police post, “his” officer refrained from putting handcuffs on him, for which he was very thankful. Maybe he could still get out of this without his parents knowing about it, if he had handcuff-marks, his mother would notice and ask nasty questions at the breakfast-table.   
When they had arrived at the post, Albus and the other boy, of whom he still didn't know the name, were seated together in an interrogation room. The handcuffs were taken off, but when the officers left, they locked the door from the outside. Albus looked down at his shoes, which still sparkled, since he had had them polished just before he went out to the Eldorado. This was a seriously fucked-up situation. 

He looked up when he felt the boy next to him get up from his chair. “What are you doing? Sit down again, they might come back any minute!” he hissed to the other boy. The blonde turned his head to Albus with a sneer on his face “Wimp. They don't care if we move when they're out of the room. You won't gain a penny even if you sit there like a statue, you know?”   
Albus gaped at him. Did the guy have experience with this kind of situation?  
“Don't look at me like that. They really don't care. As long as we don't try to flee, they're no trouble. They'll set up their report right now, then they'll come back and fill out our names. Then they'll call my father, so he picks me up. If you're over twenty-one -” He eyed Albus up and down “they'll probably make some more trouble for you, but you don't look as if you were of age. So they'll probably call your parents as well, so they pick you up. And that's all. They don't have anything serious against us, no proof or whatever. They just like to make themselves important and harass anyone who hangs out around Eldorado, since they need to prove their manliness to their colleagues or whatever.”  
“Are you – familiar with this?” Albus still gaped.   
“Not that familiar, but I've been in here a few times already. Basically at least once every time I'm here in Berlin. Dunno why they always get me, might be the blonde hair. I stand out – the aristocratic breeding, my grandfather would say.”  
“O-Okay. So... they just make a lot of fuss and then send for our parents? Fuck.” Albus pushed his hands though his hair. Damn. His father and mother would find out about this.  
“Yeah, just a lot of hot air. You got trouble with you parents?” The other young man sat down on his chair again with nonchalance, his gaze fixed on Albus.   
“You could say that. Is there any way they can be kept out of this whole mess?”  
“No, because they will ask for your name and if you don't tell them, they will keep you in a cell until you tell them. And once they know your name, they find out that you're underage. They always do. And once they know you're underage, they call your parents. So you might as well make it quick.”  
“Damn.”  
The other man chuckled. “Now, it can't be that bad. You don't look as if your father would hit you for being out late in the city. My father always just has this disappointed look, but then he can't say anything because grandmother told me about his escapades when he was young, and grandfather was involved in some sort of scandal twenty-five years ago, so father knows that what I do is pretty harmless.”  
“Well that's nice for you. What's you name anyways, since we're stuck here for the time being?” Albus didn't want to hear the family history without even knowing the name of the blonde guy.  
“May I introduce myself: Scorpius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy estates and Malfoy industries. My grandfather still had the noble titles as well, but after that very special scandal I already mentioned, my father has declined to use the titles ever since the end of the war. And it does make life easier if I don't have to introduce myself with all he titles.” He smirked. “You can just call me Scorpius.”  
Albus kept himself from gaping again. Malfoy was a name he recognised. They were ancient nobility, but the current head of the family, Draco Malfoy, had declined to use his titles. The family was filthy rich because of steel production, and Albus father often spoke of the family because he had a lot to do with them in his work for the union. So this was... Scorpius Malfoy, the heir to one of Europe's largest enterprises(1).   
“Oh. Malfoy, eh? Well, I'm Albus Severus Potter. No nobility. Just... The second son, a pretty useless one at that. My father is Minister Harry Potter.”  
Scorpius eyes lit up. “Harry Potter? The hero of the revolution? Interesting. May I call you Albus? Or do you prefer Mr. Potter?” “No, call me Albus! If you call me Mr. Potter, I'd feel as if you were talking to my father!”   
Scorpius laughed. Then, just as he was about to talk again, the door behind them opened and one of the Policemen came back into the room. Scorpius quickly sat back down on the other chair, while the officer sat down on the opposite side of the small table. 

“I must ask your names, young men. And age.” He looked at Scorpius first, with an expectantly raised eyebrow. 

“Scorpius of Malfoy, aged 19.” (2)   
Scorpius face showed no emotion whatsoever, when he answered. It was quite the contrast to the previously lively man, in Albus' eyes.   
The officer turned his gaze to Albus, after filling in some blanks in the register in front of him.   
“Albus Severus Potter, aged 19.”  
Again, the man filed out blanks, then he shut the book and looked each man inte eye for a moment.  
“Since you both seem to be underage, I will need to call you parents to the station, then we will proceed. You will wait here for the time being and not do anything, yes?  
Both boys nodded, then the officer took his register and left the room, merely shutting the door behind him this time, not locking it.

The two young men remained behind, but the moment, the door was closed, Scorpius was turning his chair so he could better face Albus and had a smile on his face.  
“So, in half an hour or so they will have our parents here, then we can finally go home. Seriously, I don't understand why they even bother with all that trouble, it's not as if they had anything serious they could charge us with. Must be some “Oh, I've got a uniform and feel important in it”-feeling they need to satisfy every now and then.” He chuckled. “So, where were we? I will call you Albus. I wouldn't like to be called 'Lord Malfoy' either. And now you have to tell me why you're so worried about this whole silly affair. I mean, it's not as if your family was in a situation that would make any police contact undesirable, eh? It's not like you killed Rathenau or Erzberger. (3) So why all the trouble?”  
Albus looked at the floor, avoiding Scorpius' inquisitive gaze.   
“It's because of my parents. Mother always makes a lot of fuss about every little thing that goes on in our lives, and when the police call my family, she will know, and in no time my father will know. And then...” Albus looked up again, though not directly into Scorpius' eyes. He needed to see the other boy's reaction.   
“Hm.” Scorpius' expression seemed contemplative, even a little doubtful. “Is it really that bad? I mean, I don't know your father, but from what I know of him he doesn't seem the guy to make trouble because the police was having a self-importance problem.”  
“It's not that he would get angry or hit me... it's just... how he deals with everything concerning me. He always looks disappointed, but never says anything. I am the inconvenient child, not funny and charming like my little sister Lily, nor ambitious and hardworking like my older brother James. He will inherit my father's place in society one day, he is always at the meetings of the union, his law studies are going perfectly. I'm always just average, and I'm neither interested in politics nor in the fine arts or sports or whatever... I'm a constant disappointment to my father, and he lets me feel it. This is going to be another disappointment, the first child to be brought home from a police cell.”

Scorpius had listened silently to Albus' explanation, and he found it quite sad how the middle child obviously was the least cherished one in the household. He wouldn't know about favourites amongst siblings, he was a very spoilt only-child.   
“Well, that's sad. But stuff like this happens, and your brother will end up in a police cell sooner or later as well, if he wants to go into politics – I don't know any politician who is successful and never was accused of something that the police had to investigate! So don't fret, it will all be allright!”

Albus wanted to change the topic, but he was relieved of the burden by a knock on the door and a blonde man in a white tie, perfectly groomed and obviously roused from a very formal evening occasion. The policeman who came in behind him, who tried to say something to the man, was ignored completely.   
“Scorpius! Are you all right? Those state servants said they apprehended you. Were they untowardly forceful? I can file a complaint with their supervisors.”  
Scorpius had gotten up and was now carefully looked up and down by the man who must be Draco Malfoy.   
“No, father, they were gentle enough. Though I do not understand how they came to arrest me in the first place. But a complaint would be over the top. It will suffice if I can just go home with you now, as well as my unfortunate companion Mr Potter here.” He nodded towards Albus.  
Mr Malfoy turned to Albus, eyeing him with a sharp gaze. “Potter? You do seem to have some resemblance to Mr Harry Potter, are you by chance related?”  
Albus felt unconfortable in the sharp gaze, but answered truthfully “He's my father, sir.”  
“Is that so? And how did you two young man come into the custody of the police, now?”  
“We both were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was merely on my way home from a dinner with a friend, when the police mistook me for a local prostitute. I was trying to get home faster, and ran into the unfortunate Mr Potter, who was then mistook to be a suitor. All a huge misunderstanding, you see, father?”  
Mr Malfoy turned to the policeman who had followed him into the room, arching an eyebrow, his body language spoke of professionally suppressed anger. “How you would get the idea that a man of noble ancestry as my son would sell his body is beyond me. If this whole incident is forgotten and deleted from any records, I might be amenable not to pursue legal action against you for the insult that was dealt to my son and my family by your actions. Do we have an agreement?”  
Albus stared. He had never seen anyone who dictated something like this to a policeman. To anyone, really, if he thought of the low progress his father sometimes reported of he talks the union had with many of the companies. Mostly nobody wanted to come out with his real goals, and everybody just gambled about. The way Mr Malfoy talked, he would not accept anything less, the facts were clear. It was up to the police to accept or decline this “deal”.   
“Lord Malfoy, we never meant any insult to your family. Your services to the German Empire are unforgotten. It was a huge misunderstanding, we are terribly sorry to have apprehended your son. However, we would still need to keep Mr Potter here, since he is underage, as your son, and we would not want him to be out on the streets on his own this late at night. Mr Potter's father was already contacted, we were told he would arrive here soon. You may leave with young sir Scorpius, but Mr Potter must remain here until his father arrives. I hope you understand, sir.” The pleading, submissive tone was so different to the tone that the policemen had used when apprehending Albus and Scorpius, and it surprised and appalled Albus at times, how much sway a mere title still had in their so-called democracy. Nobility was officially ended, but the power remained in their hands.   
“Well, that may be acceptable. But I will wait here until Mr Potter arrives.” He turned to his son, the policeman stood a little cluelessly in the room. With another quick glance over his shoulder, Mr Malfoy said “You may leave.”  
Albus barely kept himself from gaping as the policeman saluted to the other man and then left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.   
“Well, Scorpius, I hope this will be the last time I have to intimidate some lowly officer with a title I don't exactly care for. I'm thinking of not taking you to Berlin again, since something like this has happened every time we came here and I let your roam the streets on your own. You seem a little eager to enjoy the dubious nightlife of this decadent city. They always pick you up in this shady parts of Berlin.”  
“I'm sorry dad, but really, I know from grandmother that you also had quite some fun when you were younger and grandfather took you to Berlin on his business visits. Don't be a spoilsport now.”  
“Yes, son, I had my fun, but I was never apprehended by the police. There lies the very important difference. I'm not angry at you, you're young and I won't spoil your enjoyment of the city, but I would still be happier and worry less if you went in search of enjoyment in less dubious places. I dread the day when you are completely out of my reach and something happens to you. I would be terrified, not to think of your grandmother. So please, please try to be more careful in the future. Those regions don't have higher police presence for show.”  
Scorpius looked at the floor, his previously cheery demeanour was wiped away. “Yes, father, I know. I try, but some fun is necessary in my life. You know I work hard for the company and my studies, I need a change every now and then. I will try to make it less, but I cannot promise you... I'm sorry, dad.”  
Mr Malfoy pulled his son into a short hug, then he went back to arm's length. “I know, my son. If you try, it's enough.” 

Just as he had finished speaking, the door opened again, and Harry Potter strode into the room, wearing a Smoking, heading right for his son.  
“Albus! I had just arrived from a meeting with a minister when the police called. What happened? Did you do something?”  
“Everything is quite alright, Mr Potter. This was just a misunderstanding, and the situation is already cleared up. We were just waiting for you to arrive, since the police didn't want your son to leave on his own. He did nothing but go out, as befits a boy his age. The police are somewhat overeager in this city.” Mr Malfoy had taken the word immediately, while Abus looked to the floor, humiliated that his father had to show up, of all the family members and servants who could have come in his place. Of course, he had had work to do, he would probably hate Albus even more for keeping him from wrapping up the meeting.   
“Oh. I already thought... well, that's good, then. So, we should head home, it's late and I still have work to do. Will you come right now, Albus?” Albus nodded, then turned a last glance to Scorpius. “Ehm, nice to meet you, I guess?”  
“Have a nice evening, Mr Potter.” Mr Malfoy answered.   
“I'll write you a letter!” Scorpius said, just before the door shut behind them and Albus was left alone with his father, who greeted the policemen who passed them politely, while they passed the rest of the journey home in silence. 

***

It was a few days after the unfortunate stay at the police station and Albus was sitting at home, writing in his diary as a knock sounded from his door.   
“Come in!” he called, and one of the maids entered.   
“There is a letter for you, Albus. From a Mr Scorpius Malfoy.”  
Albus turned as the maid said who the letter was from. His eyes were wide, he hadn't thought that Scorpius had been serious about writing. But obviously he was!  
“Thank you!” he stood up and took the letter from the maid. She nodded and left the room silently again. 

He closed his diary, and opened the letter. 

Dear Albus,

I don't know if you actually expected this letter, but I tend to keep my promises.   
It was interesting to talk to you, even if it was under weird circumstances. I would love to find out more about you, to talk to you again. We could do this by letter, but from face to face it would be easier. Most of the year I live at the big Manor house (It's really nearly a castle, damn cold in winter, but my grandmother loves it and my father indulges her since grandfather died) near Essen. But since my father is currently attending major contract negotiations, he and therefor I was well will be here in Berlin for at least another two weeks. Could we meet?  
I know a nice little Bar just outside Grunewald(4). Would the day after tomorrow be okay? Around noon? We could have lunch and talk some, would that be all right?  
Please answer soon, I would be happy to meet you again!

Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus beamed as he had finished the letter. Scorpius seemed quite nice, and the region outside the Eldorado was not a place that many heteros were mistaken for male prostitutes in. Maybe, just maybe, Scorpius had the same leanings as Albus.   
And even if he didn't, he was cheery and seemed like good company, he could be a good friend.

Albus quickly penned a letter and sent one of the maids to the post office. The day after tomorrow was perfect for a next meeting!

*** 

Scorpius had replied to Albus' letter with a detailed description of how to reach the mentioned bar, and so Albus was standing right outside a nice little house that housed a Bar. It was painted in a bright red colour, and through one of the windows he saw Scorpius sitting at a table right behind the window, looking out and waving when he saw Albus. 

Albus hurried to get inside, sitting down opposite Scorpius.  
“Hallo! It's nice to meet you again, and this time under much more comfortable circumstances!” Scorpius nodded and answered “Yes, I really wanted to meet you again under better circumstances. Our conversation in the police station was interesting, but it is so much more comfortable in surroundings such as these. How do you like the bar?”   
Albus let his gaze wander around the bar, and the inside was just as lovely as the outside. New tables, new chairs, art nouveau decorations on the walls.   
“It's lovely. Do they have a menu?”  
“Yes, there is a small menu, the waiter will bring it in a minute. But in the meanwhile, tell me about yourself. Besides being your father's son, what do you do?”  
“Eh... nothing much. I finished school last year, but I do not yet know what I will study. I was thinking literature, but I'm not sure yet. Mostly I'm at home. My father always asks what I will do, but I never know what to tell him. My brother James studies law, and my sister Lily still goes to school. I sometimes help her with studying, but the rest of the time I... sit at home, read books or go out with friends. And what about you?”  
“Sounds relaxed. I didn't know what I wanted to study right away when I finished school, but my father didn't pressure. I took some time to think about it and chose to study economy while starting to work in the company at the same time. I'm supposed to inherit everything one day, so I need to get to know it as soon as possible. I need to see how father deals with business partners, and how to make the right decisions for the company.”  
He was interrupted by the waiter, who brought a slightly worn menu, and asked what they wanted to drink. Albus ordered white wine, as did Scorpius. The menu was small but exquisite, french cuisine. They both chose a small lunch, then the waiter vanished.   
“You were talking about working with your father.” Albus picked up the conversation. “How is that, I mean, he knows you as his son, does that make any differences?”  
“It's okay. Sometimes he still sees the child in me, but mostly it's all right. Now, in the summer, I have free time, otherwise he wouldn't let me do such silly things like going out every day. Most of the past year, I studied my economy lessons and went to many contract negotiations with my father. He also shows me how he files the papers and everything.”  
“Interesting. Mathematics never were my forte, so a career in the financial world never was a possibility for me. I don't think I'd be the type for it either, everything changes so much. So fast.”  
“Oh, it's not that bad. The economy has stabilised well since the monetary reform, and our company is still rather well-off. But if I elaborate on this, I'm sure it will bore you. You mentioned reading, what do you like? In my free time I like to read as well.”   
“Books? Ehm... I read all of Schiller and Goethe, though I liked Schiller better. But I really like contemporary writers, especially Kurt Tucholsky. My father first introduced me to his works, he mostly writes shorter pieces, in magazines. Have you ever heard of him?”   
“Yes, I actually have. My mother was quite vocal about some of his articles a few years back, she was not amused. I wanted to know what was so bad about it, and started reading some of his things myself. I found it quite hilarious, though I must never admit that to my mother. His characterisations of the people are so terribly right, it's frightening. Have you heard of Erich Kästner? He wrote a few poems which were recently published, and he's quite funny as well.”  
“Kästner? Have not yet heard from him, but maybe I'll look into it.”  
They were interrupted again by the waiter coming with their lunch. 

The food was delicious, and they talked some more, then it was already afternoon and the yhad to part ways, since they were both expected at home. They arranged for another meeting in the next week, and Albus skipped home happily.

*** 

They met in the same little bar again, and soon had settled down, talking about some of their favourite books and authors. But then Scorpius grew silent after they had finished their lunch and seemed uncharacteristically nervous.   
“What is it, Scorp? Something's bothering you. Will you tell me what it is?”  
“Well, it somehow has to do with the other night, when I ran into you. Sorry for that, anyways, I never apologised properly. I... it was not really by chance that I was there. And The policemen were not that wrong with what they suspected of me, but I'm not a prostitute. I... I was at the back door of the Eldorado, talking to one of the dancers. I hope you won't just storm out right the next minute, but I feel like I have to tell you. I... wanted to woo one of the dancers, because I knew that he was like me... that he liked men.”  
Albus gaped at Scorpius. His dreams were coming true!  
But Scorpius obviously mistook his expression for one of disgust.   
“Oh God, I'm sorry! Can you just forget what I just said? If you never want to see me again, that's all right...”  
“No! How could I forget what you said! When it is something that I would never have the strength to say...”  
Scorpius looked up into Albus' face again, surprised.  
“What do you mean?”  
Albus blushed, it was difficult to talk about this, and his respect for Scorpius only grew. He had been able to bring this abut out of the blue.  
“Well... it was also no coincidence that I was at the Eldorado that night. I had found out about it from rumours, and wanted to see if there was someone there... like me. With whom I could start something. But I didn't find anyone, and wanted to go home. I was so terrified that my father would find out and be impossibly angry... And then you ran into me and the police came...”  
“You... you are like me?” Scorpius' eyes shone with wonder as he asked.  
Ablus nodded.   
Scorpius took his hand and kissed it, hastily. Then he glanced around the pretty filled bar. “We should leave...”

They quickly paid, then left the bar and went to the nearby Villa that was the Berlin house of the Malfoy family. The servants were the only occupants, since Mr Malfoy was on a business meeting again. And the servants didn't often come by Scorpius' room if he didn't want them to.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I was thinking Krupp here. No, Krupp was not ancient nobility, though the Krupp Family got a noble title in the days of Wilhem II. Krupp was the biggest and most powerful steel company in the world in those days, and they earned shitloads of money by selling weapons to various factions in both world wars, but since they were based in germany, they sold most to Germany. After WW II the then current head of the Krupp family was the only civilian to be tried and found guilty for war crimes in the processes in Nuremberg. I took some liberties, though. Malfoy is not Krupp, since the Krupp family stayed away from the democratic government of Weimar Germany, they wanted the emperor back, who had been a nearly personal friend of the family. Draco as head of the Malfoy family is different from this, he wants to work with the democratic government, having seen the “error of his ways” during the war.
> 
> 2\. official coming-of-age-age in Germany from 1875 till 1975 was 21. And in this context, Scorpius would probably have to use the noble title, since it officially is part of his name. Plus, nobility was still important in Weimar Germany, so a policeman would be impressed and maybe intimidated by the noble heritage.
> 
> 3\. Matthias Erzberger was one of the german politicians to sign the ceasefire agreement that ended WW1. He became german minister of finance in Weimar Germany. He was shot in an attack in 1921, his murderers fled with help from old military friends and corrupt policemen. They were not found until Hitler came to power, then they returned to Germany and were lauded as heroes in Nazi Germany. Walter Rathenau was a jewish politician, industrial magnate and publisher who also was minister of foreign affairs for a time in Weimar Germany. He was killed in 1922, his murderers were found and killed or killed themselves before they could be arrested. It is estimated that about 400 murders were committed by right-wing extremists in the Weimar republic, and most right-wing murderers were punished minimally, if at all – the German judges were “blind on the right eye”.
> 
> 4\. Grunewald was/is a district of Berlin that housed a lot of Villas that were built at the end of the 19th century.


End file.
